Starstruck! Encore
by Weirdo.Blabber
Summary: A six-chapter bonus for the Starstruck! series: (1) Warmth, (2) Prejudice, (3) Unwonted, (4) Ambivert, (5) Audacity, (6) Facetious.
1. WARMTH: for FairyFreak38

**WEIRDO BLABBS: **It's here! It's here! The (not-so) long-awaited **Starstruck! Encore**! I'm so happy and thankful for everyone's support for Starstruck and thus with the help of those who sent interesting and creative juice-boiling words, I present to you the first chapter!

There will be a total of **six chapters** published in one go. I hope you guys didn't wait too long; and if you did, I hope that the wait was worth it.

Enoy, minna!

**DISCLAIMER: **FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME, I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. And the image i used as cover is **ALSO NOT MINE**, i downloaded it in the internet from . So, no, aside from the actual fanfiction, I do not own anything.

**WORD by FairyFreak38: **Warmth –_ n_. the quality, state, or sensation of being warm

* * *

~WARMTH~

Thoughts about failing on stage have given Lucy nightmares for four nights now. Her first major performance as lead actress was in two days and she hasn't been getting much sleep.

The blonde tossed in her bed and she shivered. Another nightmare has woken her, and she dare not open her eyes to the darkness. The girl groped around for her blanket which seemed to have slipped away from all the tossing. She turned on her side and mumbled something unintelligible.

"_Cold_," she finally spoke out, half-awake. "Monster audience... Thunder...storms..."

A strong hand slipped underneath her head and pulled her close; Gray laid her head on his chest as if it were a pillow. He volunteered to stay with her that night to comfort her from the nightmares.

"It's just a dream, Lucy," he whispered, "Go back to sleep..."

"Yeah," she replied sleepily. She snuggled closer to his body. "..._Bad dream_..."

"Yeah... A bad dream..." he repeated.

"Gray... senpai...?" she muttered, almost asleep now.

"Hm...?"

"I... _love_ you..."

"_I know_..."

Lucy surrendered to her lover's warmth; and that night she slept peacefully.

* * *

** Fairyfreak38**: I know it's a bit short but… I don't know… I kind of like it. What about you?

**R & R!**


	2. PREJUDICE: for jkeira

**WORD by jkeira: **Prejudice –_ n_. preconceived opinion that is not based on reason or actual experience

* * *

~PREJUDICE~

"The first time I saw you, I had no idea who you were," I told him over a cup of coffee in my kitchen table.

It was a rainy afternoon and Gray-senpai came by for coffee right after a photoshoot. We haven't seen each other in two weeks due to conflicting schedules, he with his band and I with EO. I don't mind keeping in touch with him with just texts and calls but face-to-face interaction is just different.

"Because you didn't have TV back then..." senpai said, looking at me with playful eyes.

"_Well, I'm sorry for living under a rock_!"

He looked at me with curious eyes. "Hey, what was your first impression of me?"

"What? Why are you asking me that?" I asked. _If I were to be honest_...

"I don't know... I'm just curious." He smiled at me. "_So_? Will you tell me?"

I gently put down my cup and breathed out through my nose, preparing myself for a long list of words.

"_Narcissistic, self-righteous, proud_—"

Gray-senpai choked on his drink, flushing. "_Hey_!"

"_Ignorant, childish, pretentious, adulterous_—"

"_I'm not adulterous_!"

"_Stubborn, know-it-all, jealous_—"

"Haven't you heard of the saying, _'Don't judge a book by its cover'_?!"

"_Insecure, two-faced, irresponsible _aaand_ stupid_."

I noticed that by the end of the last word, he was angry, but more embarrassed. The tips of his ears were pink as he slammed his hand on the table.

"Wasn't it _you_ who wanted to talk first impressions?"

"I didn't think you were so against _teen idols_...!" he reasoned. His facial expression reminded me of a panda bear.

"I was young and ignorant back then," I told him, trying to calm him. I might have gone a _wee_ bit overboard.

"But still! It hurts that you think of me like that..."

I came over to him to give him a reassuring pat on the shoulders. "N-Now, now, my impression of you changed since then..."

The rain poured heavily outside, covering Magnolia in a curtain of icy droplets. The first lighting flashed in chorus with the thunderbolt. Surprised and a bit scared, I jumped, my hands clutching the sleeve of senpai's shirt. Four years and I still haven't completely gotten over that. I'm fine with not being under the piano but the noise still shakes me quite a bit.

Gray-senpai watched as I shivered and hid behind his chair like a child. He smiled playfully at me and chuckled.

"I thought _for sure_ you'd be fine with the thunder now..."

"It's not that easy," I said, breathing in and out at a steady pace. "It's been like this for _years_ now. It's not something that can be changed over night."

He laughed silently, through his nose. He reclined on his chair, head resting on the back rest. "The first time _I_ saw you in this situation," he started, "I said, _'Hey, if she's not constantly making harsh comments, she can be cute'_..."

"You mean back at Levy's 18th?"

He nodded.

"I've always thought of you as a _she-man_ but at that time you were like a wet kitten."

"_Don't make it sound pitiful_!" I said and covered his face with my hands. If I tried, I could suffocate him then and there.

Gray-senpai took my hands and laid a few soft kisses on them. "I think that was when I first realized I like you..."

I was speechless; I can never retort to his sentimental statements. I tried to pass them off as jokes before but then he makes more of them. And frankly, even just a bit, I might... _like it_?

"I _really_ didn't like you back then," I said and he stopped kissing the back of my palms; he, instead, wrapped them around his neck.

"_Just because I'm famous_?"

"No, that's not it." I disagreed, "I guess... this is what you would call _'the prejudice that breeds love'_?"

"Well, since you put it that way..." he chuckled.

The lightning flashed again and I closed my eyes in reflex. And moment now, I would hear the loud boom of the thunder.

"You don't have to be afraid when I'm here, Lucy..." he said, feeling me jolt. I hesitated for a moment, but then embraced senpai from the back tightly.

I never really liked him in the beginning. You could say that he annoys me; he's narcissistic, proud, childish, jealous and insecure—but I guess that's what made me like him.

Let's just not tell him that, _okay_?

* * *

** jkeira**: Was that okay? Oh, I hope I got it right! _ This was actually one of the hardest words so I hope it turns out okay!


	3. UNWONTED: for Fianan Gleoite

**WORD by Fianan Gleoite: **Unwonted –_ adj_. not accustomed by experience

* * *

~UNWONTED~

Natsu, Gajeel and Gray happily stepped out of their dorm to greet the Monday dawn. They were all excited to go to the opening of the Magnolia Hot Springs which they endorsed as part of the city's tourism. They were to travel for three hours to get there and do a _boring_ ceremony like cutting the ribbon and taking pictures and stuff but it was an exciting job, since they would be allowed to stay there for two nights for free.

"I can't believe it! _Finally_! The resort is going to open!" Natsu said cheerfully. "I'll make sure to buy Lisanna some souvenirs."

Gajeel pouted. "You be careful, now. If they get even a clue it's for a girl—"

"_I know, I know_," the Salamander dismissed, fixing his glasses. "I'll be careful. Hey, Gray, what are you buying Lu-chan?"

No answer.

"Gray?" Natsu looked behind him. His eyes widened. "_Gray_!"

* * *

Gray opened his eyes weakly and saw the ceiling of his own room. He remembered walking out the front door and then... _nothing_. He could remember _nothing_.

_It's cold in here_, he thought and felt his feet and hands freeze under the thick covers. He tried to get up to adjust the air conditioning but his body felt heavy—like a rock was laid on him. His throat was prickly and dry, and his head was pounding.

_Oh, no... Not now_, he complained and mustered all his strength to get up. Just in time, a blonde opened his door and came rushing to his side. She lay him on his bed and planted a heavy hand on his head.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked angrily. "_You can't get up yet_!"

"B-But—" he coughed, "_But the hot springs..._!"

"You're not _thinking straight_!" Lucy exclaimed and pulled a thermometer from his mouth. Gray didn't even know it was there. "_A hundred and four...*_"

The idol looked at her and saw the disappointment in her eyes. He knew then that she was scolding him for overworking himself.

"_I can't help it_…" he defended, "I want to do everything to _perfection_..."

"Yeah, and end up _dead_!" she hissed, "How many times have I told you _not_ to push too hard?"

At this, she helped him sit up slowly.

"What are you doing here? Where are the guys?"

"They left a few hours ago... They called me up saying you collapsed and needed someone to look after you until Erza comes back tomorrow."

"Oh... Okay," he said lifelessly.

"So? How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like the life's been sucked out of me," he replied monotonously. He squinted at the sunlight that hurt his eyes. "I'm—" a cough, "_hungry_..."

"I made chicken soup," she said and a small smile ghosted over her lips. "Can you hold a spoon?"

He opened and closed his hand, "I think so."

The young woman carefully put a silver spoon in his hand and Gray lifted his arms to receive the tray with a hot bowl in it. He slowly started to fill his growling stomach with the soup that, today, tasted less appetizing because of his throat. As he ate and ate, Lucy watched and watched silently.

"Have you been getting enough sleep?" she asked, her voice sullen.

Gray cleared his throat. "Not any less than _usual_..."

"And the _'usual'_ is how long...?"

The raven-haired guitarist looked away and answered in a small voice, hoping she wouldn't hear. "Four hours...?"

"_Are you insane_?!" she yelled. "_D'you have some sort of death wish_?!"

"_Ow! Ow_!" Gray protested. The girl's loud voice was ringing in his ear, making his head throb. "Not so loud...!"

"Sorry..." she apologized. "Should we go to the doctor?"

"No. I'll be fine," he assured, bringing the spoon down. "This is nothing... And besides, I won't want anyone seeing you with me..."

Lucy sighed in defeat. "Okay, then... Just—Just tell me if you want anything, okay?"

_It could be the fever talking but..._ Gray looked at Lucy with tired eyes; his cheeks were flushing and the tips of his ears were red but his face remained flat.

_Maybe... Just maybe..._

"I want..." he started, "…a _kiss_..."

"_What_...?" she hissed. One eyebrow was raised at him inquisitively, "You're _clearly _out of it…"

He shrugged. Oh, well, it was worth a shot. That Lucy would do something so _unwonted_, even given the circumstances, would take a miracle or _a_ _hundred million prayers_. She still wasn't comfortable with things like that, was she?

Lucy was halfway out the door when Gray laid his tired head on the bed rest. It was throbbing so hard he felt his eyesight spin. He closed his eyes, even just to stop his vision from going round and round and round.

_Ah, by now, I could be at the hot springs_, he mused.

A warmth hovered over his face.

All of a sudden, Lucy's lips were on Gray's; he opened his eyes in surprise and saw his girlfriend leaning over him, her eyes closed, both hands behind her back. When he realized what was happening, Gray's right hand reached up to the girl's face and pulled her in as he deepened their kiss, surprising Lucy.

The girl pushed him away.

"Wha—What?!" she exclaimed, one hand covering her mouth. _Was that or was that not his tongue_?! "That was—clearly _not_ what I had in mind!"

Gray licked his lips, "My lips were dry..."

"You pervert! _Lecherous idiotic work-a-holic_!" she screamed.

"Sorry... It's because I have a fever and don't know what I'm doing..." he reasoned.

"You're _clearly_ doing this on purpose," she deadpanned.

Gray carefully put the bowl of soup on the bedside table and lay on his back on the bed rest again. He felt really bad, really tired and really sick.

"You should rest," she said, calming down from the ruckus a while ago. "I'll be downstairs..."

"Lucy..." he croaked and he closed his eyes, "I want a _hug_..."

All was silent. Gray was waiting. Lucy was thinking.

Then...

"_Of course_..." she said surely and sat beside him on his bed.

Two clumsy arms wrapped themselves around Gray's neck and pulled him towards her body. He laid his heavy head on her shoulders and sighed, content. At least he knew he would be dreaming a good dream.

He smiled and then let himself fall deep asleep in his lover's arms, feeling like the hundred million prayers were answered.

* * *

***A hundred and four degrees Fahrenheit** – that's about 40 degrees Celcius

** Fianan Gleoite**: Did it turn out right? I hope you like it! Because of you, one word has been added to my dictionary and I will surely use it someday… ; )


	4. AMBIVERT: for xXChiasaHimuraXx

**WORD by xXChiasaHimuraXx: **Ambivert –_ n_. An ambivert is moderately comfortable with groups and social interaction, but also relishes time alone, away from a crowd.

* * *

~AMBIVERT~

Gray liked parties.

He liked the multi-colored lights that danced around the room. He liked the music at full blast and the way it seemed to beat his heart for him. He liked the food and the liquor. He liked the people, their ideas and the way they always seemed to want to talk about something. He enjoyed the exchange of words and the gaining of new acquaintances. He becomes addicted to the sound and the way he can dance around on the floor without a care in the world.

Gray also liked fan meets and interviews. He liked the way the people were so eager to know him. Their questions, their reactions to his answers—it was an endless show of human facial expression. He would never get tired of smiling at them, laughing with them, taking pictures and talking to them.

To an onlooker, the twenty-three-year-old was a _social butterfly_. But there just are times when even he prefers to be left alone. Just like _today_...

"Gray-kun, would you like to go _clubbing_ with us tonight?"

"No, thank you..."

"_Eh_? Why not?

"I want to rest..." he said, giving his senior a humble bow. "I haven't had proper sleep _all week_."

"Ah, it must be hard on you." The woman said. "You've been working so hard, you and your band."

"Thank you for taking care of us... Next time, maybe we'll be available."

Gray bowed respectfully and went on his way. Clubbing would have been fun but his body and his mind have been so tired that he just wanted to collapse. For the past week, he had been to social gatherings, press conferences, filming, interviews—_he was at his limit_! He'd had enough of seeing humans. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to _sleep_.

So he got on his bike, helmet on, and sped past the early evening traffic.

He hurried, feeling his eyes get heavier, and turned left at a fork road. He stopped at a tall building, went up a few floors by the elevator and dragged his sore feet toward the hall.

Upon his final moments of consciousness, he was able to get the key to the unit, open the door and go up a flight of stairs to a room where he collapsed, almost lifeless, on a bed not his own.

"_Hey, hey_!" Lucy protested when Gray made himself comfortable beside her. "_Don't break into people's homes so casually_...!"

"It's not called breaking in if I have the key..." he mumbled. He crawled up and made a pillow of Lucy's stomach. "_I'm so tired_..."

"_Go home, then..._!"

"I've been exhausting my social powers, I need to be alone—"

"So _why are you here_?" she asked, sounding annoyed. But her fingers were tangling themselves in his hair. Gray smiled.

"I haven't seen you in _days_," he stifled a yawn. "I at least want to enjoy my private time like _this_..."

A few more moments and the idol did not make any more sound. Lucy continued to play with his hair silently; he felt her gentle gaze on him. He could hear her heartbeat steadily hitching.

"You've lost weight, haven't you? Don't push yourself too hard," she said.

"I _don't_," he said as if half-awake. He nuzzled his nose on Lucy's stomach. "But maybe I _am_ enjoying both worlds too much..."

"I really don't get you guys... You want to be alone and yet you tire yourselves with such an _active_ social life..."

Gray heard Lucy close the book she was reading. Then, she moved his head to the pillow to make him more comfortable.

Gray lousily put an arm around her torso. "We like it... Well, _I_ do anyway... I like parties and—" a yawn, "—the people... But times like these are just times when I get to enjoy my own company..."

"Should I leave you to your _own_ company, then?" she asked.

"_No_," he yawned, "It makes me feel bad that I get to spend time with others... and I can't even spend time with my _girlfriend_..."

Her silence met his; this meant that she was embarrassed. But that she didn't talk back meant that she was slowly getting used to his words.

"_Wait here_..." she said and the weight on his left side was lifted.

Gray, with no strength to go after her, waved his arms around until he caught the hem of her shirt. "Where are you going?" He spoke with his head buried in the pillow.

"Giving you privacy... Come on, now... _You can't sleep like that_..." She swatted his hand away, pointing out his bizarre sleeping position.

"I _can_... And I _will_..." he replied lazily; then he patted the space beside him. "Now, come back here..."

Gray stopped talking and Lucy became silent, as if waiting. The young man had very little strength left to get up so he pretended to sleep, even letting out a few soft, tired snores.

"_At_ _least_ take your shoes off," he heard her hiss under her breath. With her feminine strength she took them off and dragged him across the bed until he lay on his back.

The girl reached for the switch of her bedside lamp to turn it on but then Gray jolted to life with his final ounce of strength and pulled the girl down on the bed beside him, one arm trapping her there by his side.

"Hey!" He could hear her sheepish retort; her skin was becoming hotter. "_Get off_!"

"Can't... _Too tired_," he said and as he felt himself drift off to sleep, her protests died. The last thing he could remember was Lucy calling him an idiot before she finally gave everything a rest.

Gray relaxed.

He liked parties. He liked the lights, the music, the food and the people. He also liked the fan meets and the interviews.

But he liked being alone with his girlfriend the most.

* * *

**xXChiasaHimuraXx**: I'm a Psychology student, see? So I really like your word… So… _me_! I hope you like it! It would mean the world to me if you did… ^ ^s


	5. AUDACITY: for CelestialTitania

**WORD by CelestialTitania: **Audacity –_ n_. extraordinary boldness, courage or chutzpah

**WEIRDO BLABBS: **These chapters are **NOT **arranged chronologically, so in one chapter they may be in a relationship for three years and in another four, and in the next, back to three… Please bear with me. Thank you!

**WARNING: **Drunkenness inside!

* * *

~AUDACITY~

_There's something about her tonight... Something..._

Gray continued to watch his woman on the dance floor. After a few drinks and a little talking, Lucy finally agreed to go dancing with him. The club was dark and humid, the lights were too dim to illuminate their faces. The two shamelessly moved together without a care about the invisible eyes on them.

Three years into their relationship, both Lucy and Gray had become quite open about it—though they weren't going public just yet. Gray was still working hard with Fairy Tail; however, he had once or twice mentioned his _'special someone'_ during interviews. Lucy, on the other hand, had just gotten a major role on broadway and was slowly starting to make a name for herself. She wanted to be someone who would at least be worthy of being his 'girl' before they went public.

The twenty-six-year-old pressed his forehead on hers, hands on her waist as they swayed. Lucy smirked, eyes playful; the alcohol was slowly taking effect on both of them. She moved her hands up his shoulders and pulled him close enough so that her lips ghosted over his.

"_Are you happy_?" she asked.

"I could be _happier_," he commented and tried to kiss her. The woman moved her lips away and he tried to catch it as if it were a prize.

_Something about her tonight_, he thought and felt excitement pumping in his veins. He tried to kiss her again and again.

"You're not worried someone might recognize us? _You_, at the very least?" she asked. Her usual resistance was gone, thanks to that second bottle.

"_No one will recognize us_," he convinced her.

"I _highly_ doubt that..."

The girl twirled and Gray caught her just so he could hug her from behind. He buried his face in her hair, the smell of shampoo tickling his nostrils.

"Oh? But we've been here for hours and nobody's approached me yet..." He whispered sensually in her ear and the girl giggled.

She turned to him and pulled his face close to hers. "Privacy isn't as exciting anymore, isn't it...?"

Gray was finally able to plant a short kiss on her pink lips. Lucy pecked him back and soon, the two were conversing with short, sweet kisses.

_Tonight, she's got that..._ The dazed young man could hardly think up of the exact word as Lucy rested her head on his chest, her fingers tangled in his messy black hair. _She's got that...!_

The blonde broke the embrace and took Gray's hand. She started to lead him past the crowd of unknown people.

"Where are we going?" he asked her, trying to get her to stop. Once or twice they'd bumped on people and thankfully neither of them were recognized.

"It's a _secret_," she said, smiling. Obviously, Lucy was more than tipsy.

Later, it dawned on the man that she was leading him to the front of the stage where only a few brave beings were. The light was much brighter there and, _of course_, the attention was a little more focused.

"Hey, hey, _we'll be recognized_," he warned and tried to stop her halfway up the steps.

"Didn't you say _no one will_?" She smirked at him as if she were a stranger. Now Gray had seen Lucy get drunk before but not as much as this. She was like a _completely_ different person.

Enjoying every bit of her drunken state as possible, the idol followed her up the stage and tried to act normally.

They started to dance. So far so good; no one's screaming at them yet and no camera was flashing.

_Boldness? No, there was a more appropriate word!_

Gray was still in the middle of his word search when Lucy pulled him by the collar and kissed him. At first he was taken aback by this gesture, but then he kissed her back.

_If only she always had half the _audacity_ she has now. Ah, _that's_ the word..._

"_How drunk are you_?" he asked her when she let go of his lips. The pair turned so that Gray's back was on the crowd; he pressed foreheads with her again.

"Drunk enough not to remember this tomorrow morning and be embarrassed about it," she replied and chuckled.

Gray smiled and Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck. "_We'll see about that_."

"_Happy birthday, Gray-senpai_..." she whispered in his ear.

The man tightened his hug and breathed her in deeply. He couldn't ask for anything more.

_His day was complete._

* * *

** CelestialTitania**: I hope you enjoyed this. *gasp* SUGGESTIVE CONTENT!


	6. FACETIOUS: for leoslady4ever

**WORD by leoslady4ever: **Facetious –_ adj_. used to describe speech that is meant to be funny but that is usually regarded as annoying, silly, or not proper

**WEIRDO BLABBS: **Last chapter! Whee! I really had fun and so much challenge writing all these chapters. Wow, I had to look far and wide for inspiration; I feel like a new man! _

I guess I'll see you guys **soonest**? I'll give a little heads-up, me and **WolfieANNE **are reviving **Last Celestial Mage **(upcoming chapter under construction) and my next **mini-fanfic **is another **GraLu **which involves nurses, sickness and tears. Please look forward to it! I hope I publish it soon.

Until then, please be patient and bear with me.

**This has been WeirdoBlabber's STARSTRUCK! wishing you guys a happy and love-filled life!**

* * *

~FACETIOUS~

_"So, how is business doing, dad?"_

"It's fine. You remember the _Liu_ family from China, right? The one we've been looking forward to getting a deal with? They _finially_ signed a four-year contract with us."

"And what's great is, Lucchan, if that happens, your father will probably be able to see you more frequently...!"

"I'm looking forward to it!"

"Which also reminds me, I and the cast are going on tour; Magnolia will probably be one of our destinations."

"Oh, that's great, mum! I'll certainly look forward to it."

"Gray, dear, why don't you come see our tour, too? I'll be very happy..."

I stopped halfway through my meal to look up at Ms. Layla. I was happy that she didn't forget I was there, but also a bit anxious because all three Heartfilias were looking at me now.

Sitting straight and pulling my chest up in a regal manner, I smiled at the mother of the woman I loved.

"I'd be _happy_ to watch you on tour, ma'am," I said, "I'll try to see if I can get a day off then."

"You've become such a wonderful gentleman, Julius—" I sweatdropped at her choice of names to call me, "And I haven't thanked you for taking care of Lucchan _all this time_."

"All this time...?" I chuckled, "Five years isn't that long..."

That's right. Five years. Lucy and I have been together five years now. We've been quite content with our private relationship; but I still would want the whole world to know she's mine. It is a good thing that our paths hadn't crossed yet on stage. Else, I wouldn't be able to just stay still and pretend I didn't know her.

"_What are you getting busy with lately, Gray-kun_?" asked Mr. Heartfilia. I don't know if it's just him being a father or my imagination but I could swear he's not being very nice to me. "Any jobs or stable meetings?"

I laughed inside. I think it's safe to say that Lucy got her indifference of show business from _his_ side of the family. "Well, my band and I just got back from our world tour three days ago so we're getting a week off. After that we're back to the usual interviews, TV show appearances, tours and, _probably_, another album."

"I'm glad that you work so hard," he said but he didn't look _'glad'_ at all. I swallowed. "And you still have time together with my daughter?"

"_Dad_!" Lucy flushed beside me, clutching her black cocktail dress. She had been worried about me meeting her father personally for the first time.

"Ah, well, we both are busy. Lucy has her budding broadway career and I have show business."

"_Do you have time for her at all_?"

"At times when we don't see each other, we try to make up for it," I said hoping I didn't sound too scared. "I do try my best to see her on her days off. And I call her when I can't."

"_Hm_..." he said flatly. I guess this is what you would call being protective? Should I try to convince him I'm a good man? "Your job isn't getting the way of your relationship, _is it_?"

"_Oh, no, sir_!" I impressed; Lucy was making a similar statement beside me. I could tell she's really embarrassed with this topic. Her father's interrogation is quite _frightening_.

"Hm..." he said, a small smile. Alright, now he's _really_ trying to intimidate me.

"Our _relationship_—" Lucy bit her lip at the word, "—is quite... secure, if you could call it that. I have faith in her and she has faith in me; that's something you need to keep a relationship going, isn't it?"

He nodded, his caterpillar moustache moving sideways as he smirked.

I gulped again. _I should try to lighten up this atmosphere_—

"If I would say so, the only thing left in this relationship is for me to _marry your daughter_...!"

Everybody, that is, all three Heartfilias, in the small, private room stopped to look at me: Lucy looked as if I'd just said something that could start a war; Ms. Layla's eyes widened, a dreamy and hopeful look on them, as she clasped her hands together; Mr. Heartfilia looked—I don't really know how else to put it—as he'd just swallowed his moustache.

_Crap_.

Of all the things I could have said, I said something so _facetious_.

_Crap_!

_Ground, swallow me now!_

_Somebody, detonate a bomb!_

_Or just kill me! Just kill me!_

Mr. Heartfilia's lower lip quivered, something I admired when Lucy did it; I knew he'd be a bit angry at my stupid statement so I wasn't shocked when he started shaking and then burst into laughter—wait, _what_? _Burst into laughter_?

Yes, indeed. Mr. Heartfilia was now clutching his stomach as he roared in strings of _'ho-ho-ho'_ like that _Christmas dude_ I used to believe in. He reached out to me and pat me heartily on my shoulder, then continued to laugh and giggle with his wife. Lucy, on the other hand, let out a fake smile and she pinched my thigh so hard I had to clench my teeth to keep myself from shouting.

Then, I let out a nervous laugh, myself.

"_My dear boy_," Mr. Heartfilia started, "That was a _good one_!"

"_Th-Thank you, Mr. Heartfilia_..." I said nervously. I don't know what about what I said was funny but since it didn't get me shot, it's all good.

"Please, call me _Jude_." He wiped a small pool of tear at the corner of his eye and collected himself with a sigh. "Oh, it's been such a long time since I've gotten a good laugh. I'm glad my daughter chose someone with a good sense of humor."

The man seemed friendlier now and he was smiling at me _like he liked me_. I felt relieved; as if a ton of weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

_Is this how it feels to have your girlfriends' parents approve of you?_

"_Isn't he such a dear_?" Ms. Layla commented.

Mr. Heartfilia—no, Sir Jude shrugged. "A wedding will have to come ways later, my boy. You two need to enjoy your youth."

"I agree," Ms. Layla affirmed. "But I wouldn't say 'no' to the idea."

"_Mum_!" Lucy protested. I forgot she was there for a moment. She was beet red from ear tip to ear tip. "Please stop that. We're not even sure if marriage is where we're headed to...!"

I smiled bashfully and held her hand.

_I_ am.

_Very sure._

* * *

** leoslady4ever**: Yours is another new word and I'm glad and happy and just elated to be able to write this… I hope I got it right… If I didn't, I'm sorry… I did my best! : )


End file.
